daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanith Adaar
Tanith Adaar (9:17-Present) was a mercenary of the Valo-Kas group, before the disaster at the conclave ended up with her becoming Inquisitor and Herold of Andraste. Originally a bit of a braggart, the responsibilities of her role and her friends soon made her more level headed, and helped shape her into a proper leader. Overview Physical Appearance Tanith is a female Qunari, she is 7' tall, with long white hair, which she ties back to keep out of her eyes. Her eyes are a hazel colour, and she has curled horns, pointing backwards. Personality Most qunari are known for being intimidating, stoic and unnerving. Tanith is none of these things. She is quick with a joke and a smile, always trying to lighten the mood, even at times where it isn't appropriate. She is also very absentminded and clumsy, often not looking where she's going, which usually leads to her accidentally walking of hills and falling down holes. Despite her shortcomings, she still thinks highly of herself and will brag about her achievements when the opportunity presents itself. Deep down, she's a romantic, with a fondness for pretty things. 'Talents and Skills' Most of Tanith's skills are based around her job as a mercenary, and her training in assassination. She knows how to keep out of sight, even on a busy battlefield, she can identify key targets to neutralise, and key structures to take down to hinder her opponents. She has read various combat manuals and bestiary's in an effort to know her enemy. Outside of combat, she likes to sing, and takes to wandering the battlements of Skyhold late at night in order to do so without interruption. She also enjoys smithing, and has crafted most of her own daggers. Biography History Born in 9:17 Dragon to Meraad and Asaala, Tanith Adaar spent most of her life on the move, with a group of Tal-Vashoth who were tired of the constant warfare and restrictions of The Qun. They never settled in one place for too long, for fear of the Ben-Hassrath finding them. She spent most of her early years in the Free Marches, being trained by her father how to hunt and keep out of sight, and by her mother how to read and write, so she'd be able to get by when dealing with people in cities. In 9:25 Dragon, the group Tanith and her family were traveling with were found by a Ben-Hassrath whilst they were camped out near Tantervale. The spy framed them for the murder of a noble family, and was in the group of guards who sought to bring justice. Caught unawares, the group was overwhelmed quickly. Tanith's father stayed behind to give his family time to escape, ultimately being slain by the Ben-Hassrath. Afterwards, Tanith and her mother stayed in the wilderness, avoiding cities for as long as possible. In 9:30 Dragon, Tanith and her mother were taking shelter in a cave for the night, when Tanith wandered too deep into the cave and awoke a monstrous spider and its brood. Set upon by the creatures, Tanith would have died then and there if her mother hadn't heard her cries. After killing one of the spiders, they attempted to run, but her mother was caught by the spiders webbing. She told her daughter to run and she did, looking back only once, in time to see the creatures descend upon her mother. She kept running until she fell, then spent the next four months living in and around Kirkwall. Eventually she was found by the Valo-Kas mercenaries, there to root out some bandits, who decided to take her under their wing. Under the Valo-Kas, Tanith spent the next 10 years taking mercenary jobs and seeing more of the Free Marches than she ever had before. In that time she was able to make a name for herself, becoming fairly respected by the Valo-Kas, and managing to expand their reputation. Notable actions included destroying the bridge to a bandit encampment, stopping them from receiving any reinforcements, and ruining their supply lines, protecting a shipment of cargo from pirates, and killing an assumed Tevinter spy in Tantervale. The majority of her skill in stealth was learnt when Shokrakar sent her to work under 'Iron Arse Tully', captain of another mercenary group consisting mostly of specialists that was close knit with the Valo-Kas. Her actions lead to her being picked as the Valo-Kas representative for the Conclave, where she led some of their newer recruits in a situation that was believed to be secure. They were one of many mercenary groups hired to keep the peace between Templars and Mages. Tanith was stationed inside, to ensure nobody tried hiding away in some misguided attempt to assassinate anyone important. In-game Whilst stationed in the Conclave, Tanith noted an elven mage, who looked fairly out of place. Whilst following him, she heard shouting from a nearby room. Fearing someone was trying to destabilise the situation more than it already was, she ran in, witnessing Corypheus and his attempt on Divine Justinia's life. After picking up the orb that had been knocked out of his hand, there was an explosion. Another one that would change Thedas for better or for worse. She found herself in the fade, being chased by spiders. She managed to escape, but like a scene from her childhood that still came to her in her nightmares, she was unable to save Divine Justinia. She came to in a prison cell, with no memory of anything that had happened after following the elf. After being interrogated by Cassandra, they made their way up to the ruins of the temple of sacred ashes, meeting Varric and Solas on the way. After stabilising the breach, and passing out again, she woke 3 days later to find herself being called the herald of andraste. A title she didn't really take to with much zeal. Once she realised the enormity of the situation, she set about finding allies for the fledgling inquisition, eventually going to Val Royeux once they had enough support to not be instantly killed for heresy. After witnessing the Lord Seeker punching out a cleric and the leader of the mage rebellion behaving incredibly shiftily, she went back to haven to ponder just what the fuck she was going to do. In that time she met her future companions, deciding they would all be excellent additions to the organisation. Eventually, after hearing that there was strange magic going on at Redcliffe, she decided that maybe pouring magic into a hole that was vomiting demons was not the best idea and headed to Therinfall Redoubt to meet with the Templars. After defeating the envy demon that had replaced the lord seeker, she allied with them, reasoning that it would grant them a position of strength, and gain them some much needed respect. When Haven was attacked by the venatori, she tried to rescue as many people as possible, alas, not all of them made it, and she still has nightmares about the death of quartermaster Threnn. Knowing that somebody needed to cover the Inquisition forces whilst they retreated, Tanith stayed behind, meeting Corypheus face to face. She was able to cause an avalanche and bury Haven, along with any venatori left there. Unfortunately this had the side effect of leaving her alone in the tunnels underneath Haven, badly injured. Whilst trying to find her way back to the inquisition, her mark flared and granted her the power to open temporary rifts. After escaping the caverns, she found herself in the middle of a blizzard on a mountainside. After hours of wandering, she was found by Cullen, just before she passed out. Once she recovered, and they reached skyhold, she declared the inquisition for justice, and set about finding ways to defeat Corypheus, starting by finding out about the mysterious Calpernia, who led the venatori. To find out about Calpernia, Tanith worked with Leliana and her network of spies to learn what they could, and managed to discover information pointing to the home of Vicinius in Val Royeux. However, when Tanith and her companions arrived to break down his door, all they found were a few venatori and what was left of Vicinius. Closer inspection of the rooms of the abode led to them finding various notes, and shards of a memory crystal, which revealed what had occurred. Upon their return to Skyhold, Tanith and Leliana had Dagna examine the crystal, the results of which led to them having spies plant it in the venatori headquarters. The results of this led them to the shrine of Dumat, where they found Calpernia's old mentor, Magister Erasthenes, who told them everything they wished to know, in exchange for his death, which Tanith willingly granted, in order to get back at Corypheus for Haven. After this she met with the champion of Kirkwall, Ellie Hawke, who had come to Skyhold at Varric's request. Together they went to Crestwood to meet the grey warden Stroud. Whilst there, Caer Bronach was liberated from the bandits that were infesting it, and the rift underneath the lake was sealed. After Stroud was found, Tanith went to the Western Approach, finding out the Grey Wardens were being deceived by Magister Erimond. Whilst waiting for her advisors to prepare their forces for the upcoming siege, she claimed Griffon Wing Keep for the Inquisition. What followed was the storming of Adamant Fortress, resulting in the corrupted elements of the Grey Wardens being purged, with the rest being allowed to rebuild. Alas, this didn't come without a cost, as once again, Tanith had to watch someone give their life so she might live. Ellie Hawke, champion of Kirkwall was declared dead. Magister Erimond was made tranquil and worked a small shop, selling runes that arcanist Dagna made. Next was preventing the assassination of empress Celene. Attending Halamshiral was fairly unnerving for her, not that she'd let anyone know, as she had only attended small balls by low ranking nobles before. She especially wasn't used to being called somebodies pet, and an ogre. Still, she held her head up high and remembered what Josephine and Leliana had taught her. By the end of the night, she had the eyes of the entire court on her. She prevented the assassination, and tore apart Duchess Florianne in front of all of Halamshiral, ending with the duchess being taken away sobbing. She then tore apart Celene, Gaspard and Briala in private, forcing them to work together for the betterment of Orlais, instead of their own foolish pettiness. Duchess Florianne was made the Inquisitions jester. With Corypheus' demon army denied, and Orlais not being plunged into chaos, all that was left was to find the rest of his army and crush it. Whilst the scouts and spies were operating, Tanith took the time to crush Corypheus' plans and armies in other places. The free men of the dales and their red templar contacts were driven from their hold in the Emerald Graves, whilst their forces who were resurrecting the dead on the Exalted Plains were wiped out. The Red Templar operation in Emprise Du Lion was shut down, with Suledin Keep being claimed for the Inquisition, and Imshael perishing, and the venatori forces in the forbidden oasis were kept from the mysterious doorway. When Corypheus and the remnants of his forces were found, pursuit was swift and decisive. The Inquisition marched on the Arbor Wilds, breaking the venatori and red templar hold long enough for Tanith, Morrigan and a small group of companions to get through to the temple. There they followed the ancient traditions of the elves, and got to the well just in time. Calpernia was told the truth about what her master had planned for her, and left to go and confront him. Tanith allowed Morrigan to drink from the well, taking Sera's advice on why drinking from something called the well of sorrows was a terrible idea. Eventually, they confronted Corypheus, who in a fit of desperation had reopened the breach, and started making a city in his own image. Morrigan took on his dragon, wounding it enough to be killed by Tanith, allowing her to then banish Corypheus to the fade for good. Post-game After Corypheus' defeat, Tanith and the inquisition spent the next two years in a flurry of activity, closing rifts that they hadn't been able to get to before defeating the magister, collecting the shards that some arsehole had scattered across Thedas seemingly just to make life difficult, and dragon hunting. Once they had gathered all the shards, they went to the temple of pride, and conquered its trials, making sure any holdover of the venatori forces couldn't claim anything from it. A few months later, they were contacted by professor Bram Kenric from the university of Orlais. Kenric was contacting them regarding Inquisitor Ameridan. Apparently there was sufficient evidence pointing to the Frostback Basin as his final resting place. Intrigued by this, Tanith headed to the basin to find out more. Whilst there, they encountered the Jaws of Hakkon, who were attempting to awaken one of their gods. The aforementioned Hakkon, whom they were apparently the jaws of. The Jaws were hostile to the inquisition, leading to the two forces clashing often and violently. However the Inquisition was not without allies. Whilst there, they also encountered the Avvar of Stone Bear Hold. After Tanith helped many of their clan, and proved herself in combat, their Thane, Svarah Sun Hair, was more than willing to ally with them. Whilst in the Basin, Tanith uncovered many things that had lain forgotten. She found more of those wretched shards that the ancient elves had strewn across the landscape, she explored ancient Tevinter ruins, in her quest to find Ameridan's tomb, and she fought the legendary bogfisher Nox Morta. Of course, most of her time was spent trying to stop The Jaws of Hakkon from awakening a god. The inquisition and Stone Bear Hold made a joint attack on the temple where The Jaws were performing the ritual to bring Hakkon back, and they were successfully able to stop them. In that cave she also met Inquisitor Ameridan, who had frozen himself in time in order to stop a dragon that contained Hakkon's spirit. Also he was an elf, which was bound to piss people off. After the passage of time caught up to Ameridan, Tanith still had to deal with the dragon and its weird zombie dragonlings. Together, she, Sera, Dorian and Iron Bull defeated the beast, saving Orlais from destruction, and earning Tanith the Legend Mark of Inquisitor Frost Thaw. Afterwards, she reported back to Bram Kenric, and let the world know the truth about Ameridan that had been hidden for so long. Whilst she would have been quite happy to not have another major issue to deal with for a while, the Dragon Age continued to make life complicated, with earthquakes threatening the Deep Roads, and with it, Orzammar and the lyrium supply for the south. Getting the call for aid from Shaper Valta, Tanith and co headed to the storm coast, where the earthquakes were doing the most damage. Descending into the deep, they helped drive off darkspawn from Heidrun Thaig, liberating its treasures and recovering artifacts for Orzammar. Soon they reached a lift to an even deeper part of the world. There they encountered and fought the Sha Brytol, and found the history of the dwarves, and discovered exactly what lyrium was. They faced an avatar of the titan they were in and calmed the earthquakes. But Shaper Valta was... different. Tanith left quite sharpish after, glad to see the sun again. During this time, her mark started to hurt. Over time it got worse. She was able to put it out of her mind for a while, but there were times when it was particularly bad. She was able to keep how bad it was a secret from most of her companions, who over the years had drifted off to do their own things, coming back to Skyhold only occasionally, and was able to keep it hidden from Sera, due to sheer luck, but she was unable to keep it hidden from her advisors, as she had a particularly bad attack at the war table. Two years after the defeat of Corypheus, the Inquisition was summoned before the exalted council. Try as she might, Divine Justinia couldn't keep them free from politics forever. One by one, Tanith, her advisors, her friends and her lover all came to Halamshiral to decide the fate of the Inquisition once and for all. Before they got down to the politics, Tanith was able to catch up with her companions, and had the happiest day of her life, when she and Sera were finally wed. However, the good times had to come to an end, as the council had to begin. Tanith did her best to defend herself and her actions from Arl Teagan and Duke Cyril, but had to leave in the middle as Leliana had important information for her. She had discovered a dead Qunari soldier. Following his blood trail led her through an eluvian to the crossroads. There, she and her friends found Viddasala, the leader of the Qunari incursion, who planned to destroy every leader of every place in Thedas with Dragons Breath. Tanith and co refused to let her, destroying her operation in the deep roads, and blowing up as many gaatlock barrels they could. However, the mark continued to get worse. Once they'd confronted Viddasala in the shattered library and returned to Halamshiral, Tanith found out that the Inquisition had been infiltrated by the Qunari. This, combined with the increasing pressures from Arl Teagan and Duke Cyril, caused her a great deal of stress, not helped by her advisors arguing amongst themselves. Eventually they were able to track Viddasala to The Darvaarad, launching a raid to stop her for good. It was not something Tanith expected to return from alive. They fought through everything Viddasala could throw at them. Though she tried to get Bull to turn against them, he refused. Eventually they reached the source of the Dragons Breath, and freed the dragon from it's cage, allowing it to tear through more of Viddasala's troops. Tanith pursued her through the eluvians, in an effort to reach Solas, who had been manipulating everyone from the start. Finally, they reached him. With Viddasala and her few remaining warriors being turned to stone. During her journey through the crossroads, Tanith had come across fragments of information. Enough to tell her who Solas really was. He told Tanith his plans, and removed the anchor, before leaving to enact his sinister plans. Without the anchor, Tanith's arm fell apart, leaving her with only one. A few days later, once they had managed to get back to Halamshiral, and Tanith had recovered enough, she chewed out the Exalted Council, and officially disbanded the Inquisition. It had already been infiltrated by Solas and the Qunari. It was no longer able to accomplish its purpose. Afterwards, Tanith, her advisors, Sera, and a few high level Inquisition members made plans. There was a mad god on the loose, and they had to stop him at all costs. Relationships Family Tanith doesn't remember her family all that well. She believes she got on well enough with her parents though. Were she asked about her family, she would point to the Valo-Kas, whom she respects and loves. She got along well with Shokrakar, the leader of the Valo-Kas, originally having a crush on her, that Shokrakar was aware of, but didn't return, preferring to keep their relationship as friends with benefits. She did not get along with Ashaad Two, they were unable to reconcile their differences, though it wasn't through lack of trying. The last time they met they nearly came to blows, only being stopped by Ashaad and Katoh. Since then they haven't seen each other. Advisors Tanith wasn't sure what to make of her advisors at first, but was set at ease in time by Josephine. She and Josephine were able to strike up an easy friendship, with Tanith buying her a drink when Josephine was beginning to overwork herself. Together they managed to solve the issue Josephine was having with the DuParaquettes, and helped out Josie's family. After the events with Corypheus, Tanith and Josie drifted apart, though not too much, due to the nature of their jobs, but they didn't spend as much time together as they used to. Upon the dissolution of the Inquisition, they said their farewells, and remain in touch through letters, outside their meetings about how to stop Solas. Cullen was quite taciturn upon meeting Tanith, considering what had happened when the Qunari came to Kirkwall, but Tanith's actions during the destruction of Haven managed to gain her respect from the commander, and it was returned in kind. She advised him to keep off the lyrium, given the information she knew about the substance, and occasionally played chess with him in their downtime. During the two years post Corypheus, they worked together closely, with Tanith often offering help with troop placements. After the disbanding of the Inquisition, they went their separate ways, though they do still meet up on occasion to play chess. Tanith and Leliana, never really got along, despite Tanith's best efforts. No matter what happened, Tanith left each conversation, feeling like she'd put her foot in it somehow. She did however, help Leliana overcome her guilt at being the left hand of the divine, after which they were on slightly better terms. Never having much in common, they didn't talk that much during the two years, apart from about work related matters. Their relationship deteriorated even further upon the discovery that they'd been infiltrated by both Solas and the Qunari. After losing her arm and disbanding the inquisition, she never got in contact with her. Inner Circle Tanith met most of her friends whilst she was looking for more allies, unaware how much her life would change when she met them. Though their first meeting was quickly overshadowed by the fast approaching Venatori threat, Tanith and Dorian got along quite well, once they got the chance to talk. They shared a similar sense of humour, and a shared dislike of the Qun. More over they were willing to help each other when it was needed. Tanith was present to support him when his father visited, getting them out of there when Dorian was ready to leave. Dorian was the first to call her a friend. Though they were apart for two years, they still took time to write to each other, exchanging witticisms and personal news. After the disbanding, they remained in contact through the stone he had gifted her, sometimes for guidance, sometimes to catch up, sometimes when they just really needed someone to speak to. Meeting a supposed grey warden was an exciting event for Tanith, who had been told many stories of their heroics, particularly of the hero of Fereldan, so she was more than happy to recruit Thom Rainier, then disguised as the grey warden Blackwall to the inquisition. They got along quite well, often talking about the wardens, and the free marches. When the truth came out, Tanith wasn't quite sure what to make of it, especially as it came so soon after the events at Adamant. She was upset he'd lied, and about what he'd done, but deep down she believed there was a good man in him. She used her contacts in the underworld to get him out and sentenced him to join the grey wardens, and live up to the name of the original Blackwall. Considering he went to join the wardens almost immediately after the death of Corypheus, there wasn't much communication between the two of them until Halamshiral. There they and Sera spent time catching up in the tavern, exchanging various stories and news. After the disbanding, Tanith tried to get in contact with him again, but the times she was able to were very rare indeed. Tanith and Iron Bull had a complicated relationship. She knew about the Ben-Hassrath, and despised the Qun, only recruiting Bull because they needed all the help they could get, and his mercenary band seemed trustworthy enough. For most of the early part of their relationship they got into arguments, ones that Krem and various other patrons of the Heralds Rest were quick to diffuse, mostly because a fight between two full grown Qunari would cause a mess. Things changed when Bull was contacted by his higher ups about an alliance between the Qun and the Inquisition. Fearing a trap, Tanith was on edge throughout, and blew any chance of an alliance by telling Bull to recall the Chargers. Afterwards, the tension between the two of them mostly disappeared, and was gone altogether by the time Dorian and Bull got together. Given that the chargers were still employed by the inquisition after Corypheus' death, Tanith and Iron Bull spent a lot of time together, becoming firm friends. Tanith even arranged a meeting between the Chargers and the Valo-Kas, the results of which ended up with the Heralds Rest needing major repair work after Shokraker and Iron Bull had an arm wrestling contest. Her relationship with Cassandra didn't get off to the best start, being bound and interrogated, doesn't help much with friendships, but over time they began to respect one another. After the events at Therinfall Redoubt, Tanith helped her find out what happened to the real Lord Seeker, and they went together to confront him. After killing him and learning the truth about the Seekers, she encouraged Cassandra to rebuild them and make them better. They share a love of romance novels. Once Corypheus had been defeated, Cassandra was made Divine, almost immediately, leaving them little time to talk over the next couple of years. When Tanith was summoned to Halamshiral, one of the first things she did was catch Cassandra when she had a free moment and have a proper catch up. Though the actual talks took up most of the time, Tanith made sure to take time to share romance stories with her, including asking her to preside over her wedding. After the inquisition was disbanded, their respective duties left them little time to see or talk to each other, but they made sure to designate at least one day a year to meet up and share their favourite books from the past 12 months. One thing Tanith definitely wasn't expecting to happen was ending up in a relationship. What she expected even less was meeting her future partner during a fight with trouserless guards. Still, this was where she met Sera, and the start to some big changes in her life. They hit it off, almost instantly, joking and flirting with each other, and criticizing Maryden Howell's poetry together. They went well together, Tanith keeping Sera from killing Harmond until she had the information she wanted, and Sera, bringing Tanith down to earth whenever she started boasting too much. Originally, Tanith thought their relationship was just friends with benefits, realising how much she was in love came as a bit of a shock to her. After the defeat of Corypheus, they spent most of the next two years together, aside from a period of 5 months before the exalted council when Sera had to attend to some important red jenny business and Tanith needed to stat at Skyhold. Their reunion was filled with much joy and pranks, even before Sera's proposal to her. One which Tanith gladly accepted, leading to what she considered the best day of her life, and the best wedding she'd ever attended. After the disbanding of the inquisition, Sera stayed with Tanith, as they went on their well earned honeymoon to Kirkwall, and helped her through the difficulties of her missing limb. She'll stick by her inky for as long as possible. Given how she and Cole first met, it's not surprising she trusted him as soon as she was out of the envy demon's nightmare. He'd saved her, and helped her stop the menace that was working for Corypheus. She was always making sure he was OK, and thanked him for the things he did around Skyhold. When he found out about his past, Tanith supported him and let Varric aid him in becoming more human. After the defeat of Corypheus, Cole made a concentrated effort to learn more about being human with Tanith being there to help him as much as she could, which led to her becoming close with Maryden as she and Cole showed a mutual interest in each other. After the disbanding of the inquisition however, Tanith and Cole never saw each other again, much to her regret. Their paths never crossed, and she never knew of a permanent address to reach him and Maryden at. However, she still hears talk of them in various taverns, and it makes her glad she was able to help him, even if they don't see each other. Despite her efforts, Tanith and Solas never got on that well. Whilst they agreed on some topics, the decisions she made whilst fighting Corypheus and his forces drove a wedge between them, one she was never able to salvage their relationship from. She believed this to be the reason he left after Corypheus' defeat. During the two years before the exalted council, Tanith rarely thought about Solas, having far more important things to concern herself with. It wasn't until her mark started to hurt that she began to wish she knew where he was, so she could see if he could get it to stop hurting. When she realised that he was the dread wolf, and had been using them all along, she was furious, and even attempted to strike him down, only for him to let the mark damage her more, forcing her to drop her daggers. She swore to stop him at any cost, and fully intends to keep her word. She's slew two mad men attempting to be gods already, and like the old saying goes, third time's the charm. Having read a few of his novels before, Tanith and Varric got along quite well, often playing a game of Wicked Grace when they were both available. He was ready to yell at her over what had happened to Hawke, until she revealed that Ellie hadn't even given her a choice. Later on, she helped out Varric and Bianca in discovering how the Red Templars were getting their lyrium, and putting a stop to it. She and Bianca didn't see eye to eye, though that may just be their heights. During the two years after Corypheus' defeat, Varric spent most of his time in Kirkwall, funding the repair operations to get the city back into working order, which led into him being elected viscount. During this time, Tanith thought he'd gone for good, due to the lack of communication from him, only to be pleasantly surprised when they met up again at the exalted council. Varric gave her a town house, permanent, well-paying jobs to the Valo-Kas, and the key to the city. Tanith considers herself indebted to him, and will do whatever she can to help him when he needs it. After the dissolution of the inquisition, Tanith and Varric stayed in contact, mostly due to their close proximity, with Tanith helping him out with various city matters when she was able to. Tanith and Vivienne got along surprisingly well, considering how different they were. They had similar opinions on the necessity of the circles, though possibly for different reasons. They occasionally shared tea together, and Tanith turned to her first to find out about different nobles who wished to ally to the Inquisition. When asked, Tanith was more than happy to go and get the heart of a snowy wyvern for her, and reminded her that her door was always open if she needed to talk. During the two years post Corypheus, though they were both very busy with their work, Tanith with the inquisition and Vivienne with her inauguration as Grand Enchanter, and the responsibilities it entailed, they made time to meet up for tea in Val Royeux. After the disbanding of the inquisition, they stayed in touch via letter, their respective duties meaning little to no chance of communication otherwise. Miscellaneous Tanith often recruited their prisoners to work for the inquisition. She saw most other options as wasteful. She's good at chess, but is terrible at wicked grace. Her favourite food is roast boar (Preferably from one she hunted herself), and her favourite drink is chasind sack mead. She is terrified of spiders, and finds great bears to be distressing. She enjoys dragon hunting, and she and Sera often use this as a double date activity with Bull and Dorian. She once got into a fistfight with Maryden Howell over a particularly bad piece of poetry. She has a pair of spectacles to help her read small writing. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Mealtimes and conflict resolution Lewd headcanons (NSFW) Presents and failed dreams Change and music Illness and old lives Ugly sweaters, holiday treats and snowball fights Resolutions, drinking and new years eve Immoral acts Self righteousness and arguments Left brain or right brain and LI attraction First kills and nemeses LI descriptions, getting together and first dates Ever changing family Demonic possession and early memories Unrequited feelings, unequal respect and ungraciously stuffing themselves Lack of skills, misunderstandings and Tanith ruining yet another wedding Technology skill and internet quiz forms Sense of humour, bragging, and stories Secrets, Blackwall, and being nosy First kisses, Meet the Family, and getting knocked down a peg or two Reddit Writing prompt Threads: The Valo-Kas Letter Why You Should Never Let Your Friends Meet Your Wife Death in the Family The Wedding of Tanith Adaar Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Not happening Gallery Adaar combat.png Commission tanith adaar by manykittybiscuits dd96yq6-pre.jpg|Art by KittyBiscuits Mid commission final small.jpg|Art by RedPandaDragon Questions.png Tanith-adaar.png Tanith again.png Tender moments.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Qunari Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Adaar Category:Sera Romance Category:Midnight-Rising